


Shopping Woes

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita doesn't know what to buy for the men in her life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Woes

The worst thing about having more than one man in her life was that she had to shop for them.  Well okay, she didn't <I>have</I> to shop for them.  She wanted to shop for them, but she found it harder and harder to find gifts for them that were unique and they'd like.  Usually Nathaniel came with her to help her shop for the other men in her life and from watching him shop she'd know what to get him.  But today she was on her own and totally at a loss.  Would Richard like the sweater or the flannel shirt?  Would Jason like the books?  Would Micah like the new shirt and tie that she thought went nicely with his eyes?  Or would they all rather something else? 

Sighing at her failure to find anything, she headed toward the coffee shop. Coffee made a lot of things okay.  She ordered her coffee and a sandwich then headed to an empty table. Dropping the small bag with the gift for Ronnie down in an empty chair, it took everything she had in her not to pick up the phone and call Nathaniel to come help her.  She sipped her coffee, hoping for some inspiration, she wasn't about to let Christmas shopping beat her.


End file.
